


【Posey/Lincecum】Giants學園：胡蘿蔔戰爭

by chingching27



Series: Giants學園 [1]
Category: Baseball RPF, MLB - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-01
Updated: 2014-07-01
Packaged: 2018-02-07 00:50:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1878777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chingching27/pseuds/chingching27
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Timmy不想吃胡蘿蔔<br/>跟Buster吵架<br/>Matty教他怎麼樣跟Timmy相處</p>
            </blockquote>





	【Posey/Lincecum】Giants學園：胡蘿蔔戰爭

**Author's Note:**

> 幼齡化設定

Timmy決定他最討厭Buster了。  
哼。

 

午餐時間近來成為Timmy最大的痛苦來源，他從會進食固體食物開始就很挑食，如果讓他列出自己不喜歡吃的食物，那勢必得準備一張大海報紙並以大小為10的字體書寫才夠。不過身為從小就備受寵愛的獨子，他在家倒是從來沒有為了挑食這件事受過什麼苦，也從來不知道原來挑食可以是一件罪大惡極的事。

直到他上了小學為止。

 

確切的說，應該是他交上Buster Posey這個朋友為止。

和Timmy完全相反，Buster是個認真又嚴謹的乖寶寶，行為舉止簡直可以列進《現代兒童典範  
一百條》，準時上學，精力充沛，笑顏常開；對師長的規定完全遵守，和同輩相處團結融洽，班上從老師到同學，沒有一個人不喜歡他，是全年級人緣最好的小孩。

雖然全世界都喜歡Buster，不過Buster曾經很清晰地告訴Timmy：「全校我最喜歡Timmy喔。」

Hunter說聽到這句話的Timmy簡直驕傲得尾巴都要翹起來了，Timmy嚴詞否認。

 

頂多只是有點高興啦，一點點而已。

 

總之，Timmy相信他跟Buster是最好的好朋友，不過即使是最好的好朋友，也是會有意見不同的時候，而這種「不同」，通常都在午餐時刻達到高峰。

坐在Timmy旁邊的Buster伸手把Timmy的叉子按住：「Timmy你在幹麼？」

『我不吃胡蘿蔔。』Timmy理所當然的說，一邊把胡蘿蔔全部掃到盤子的一角。

「不可以挑食。」Buster嚴肅的勸告。

『我就是不要吃！』Timmy硬是抽出手脫離Buster掌控的範圍，拿起一旁的湯匙繼續挑。

 

Buster皺著眉頭看著Timmy的動作，突然冒出一句：「Timmy你再這樣挑食，我就不跟你做好朋友了。你這樣不是乖小孩。」

Timmy瞪大眼睛，用力地抿緊嘴唇看著Buster，艱辛地擠出一句話：『不做就不做。』話雖然說得很有氣魄，他也堅強的忍耐住了哭泣，但大眼睛裡已經滿是淚水。

從頭到尾目睹事件過程，但只打算看熱鬧，依然非常淡定地吃著自己的午餐的Hunter說：「喔喔，Buster你把Timmy弄哭了，我要去跟Matty說。」

 

 

Buster牽著一開始還忍著但現在淚水已經開始往下掉，哭個不停的Timmy走到教室門外後，轉過身看著Timmy，無奈的嘆了口氣：「Timmy，不要哭了。」

『走開！！！！！』Timmy掙脫了Buster的手，跑到牆的另外一邊繼續大哭特哭。Buster跟著他走了過去，掏出口袋裡的手帕，細心的替Timmy擦拭臉上凌亂的淚痕。

『你....嗚，你不是....不跟我做好朋友了嗎！不要你管我！！』Timmy哭得抽抽咽咽，話都說得斷斷續續了。

「我沒有啊，我只是說如果你挑食的話我才不跟你做好朋友，你不要挑食就好了嘛！」Buster耐心的勸說。

『我偏偏就要！！！不做就不做！！！！我最討厭你了！！！！！！！！』Timmy大叫，用力推開Buster的手，扯起自己的衣袖胡亂地擦著臉。

 

『Buster Posey，你又在欺負Timmy了？』

正當Buster一籌莫展的時候，另外一道聲音從門邊傳來。一個比Buster和Timmy都略高的男孩站在那，雙手抱胸地看著他們。男孩年紀比Buster和Timmy大一歲，是低年級的年級長，也是全校最寵Timmy的人之一。

「Matty，我沒有在欺負Timmy....」Buster繼續嘗試著解釋自己的行為，Matty沒等到他說完，就先瞪了一眼Buster，對Timmy招了招手：『Timmy來。』

 

Timmy推開站在他身前的Buster，咚咚咚的跑過去Matty身邊，Matty抽出紙巾替Timmy擦淨哭得一塌糊塗的臉龐，才牽起Timmy的手，溫柔地哄他：『Timmy乖，我們先進去把午餐吃完好不好？』

Timmy抽抽鼻子，點了點頭。Matty帶Timmy回教室前，回頭對Buster說：『Buster，我們等下聊聊？』

 

Buster坐在教室外的椅子上無聊的晃著腿，直到面前的空地被一片陰影遮蔽提醒了他Matty的到來，Buster才抬起頭來，無奈的看著Matty。

「Matty，我真的沒有欺負Timmy。」

『嗯，我知道。』出乎意料的，Matty沉穩的回答。他落坐在Buster身邊，遞給他一根巧克力棒：『但我還是需要跟你談談。』

「談什麼？」Buster不解。

『你有時候看起來很聰明，但不知道為什麼跟Timmy相處時特別笨。』Matty毫不修飾的批評讓Buster皺起眉：「什麼意思？」

『Timmy很固執，而且吃軟不吃硬，越是逼他做的事情他越是要反抗，尤其是在你面前。我猜他就是忍不住想要你讓他、對他溫柔、對他好，可惜有人就是不懂喔。』Matty咬了一口自己手中的巧克力棒，斜眼瞄了一下Buster，不意外看見Buster的側臉微微泛紅。

「我只是想跟他好好講道理，我也沒有不對他好啊....」Buster小聲說。

Matty大大嘆了一口氣，左手攬住Buster的脖子用力把他拉過來，傾身在他耳邊小小聲的說了些話。

 

隔天早上，Timmy到教室時，Buster一如以往已經坐在他旁邊的位置上。

前一天生氣了一整天，Timmy內心還是頗有疙瘩。他把書包放下後，便往Buster相反的方向撇過頭去。然而他才剛轉過去，就感覺到Buster輕輕在他肩膀上拍了拍：「Timmy，我帶了我媽媽做的好吃的餅乾給你喔！」

甜點的誘惑讓Timmy只掙扎了一秒，還是轉回來看向Buster：『什麼餅乾？』

Buster打開桌上的保鮮盒，拿出了幾塊橙色的方形餅乾，遞到Timmy嘴邊，Timmy一口咬下，咀嚼著逐漸露出滿意的可愛笑容。

「你喜歡嗎？」Buster觀察著Timmy的表情，又再遞了一塊。

Timmy毫不遲疑的點頭：『好吃！』

獲得肯定的Buster相當開心：「我也有幫我媽媽一些忙，這餅乾的口味也是我發明的，是胡蘿蔔口味的唷！是不是甜甜香香的？」

咀嚼慢了下來，Timmy有點不可置信：『這是胡蘿蔔餅乾？可是甜甜的，沒有苦苦澀澀的奇怪味道。』

「嗯，有加了糖還有燕麥，媽媽說這樣味道會比較溫柔，對吧對吧？」Buster笑了起來：「這樣你就不會討厭吃胡蘿蔔了是嗎？你喜歡的話我以後再帶給你吃好不好？那你不要生氣我了？」

Timmy努力想要憋住笑，抿著嘴抬眼看Buster，最後還是笑了出來，輕輕的點點頭。

 

Timmy又決定，如果Buster以後都對他這麼好的話，他還是可以勉強喜歡他的啦。  
嗯哼。


End file.
